


Pretty

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Neelix does good.
Relationships: Kes/Neelix (Star Trek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Don’t peak!” he tells her, and even with her hands over her eyes, she can _hear_ the smile in his voice. Generally speaking, Neelix is a very happy person, bubbly and pleasant, almost _always_ smiling. That’s her favourite thing about him. 

Kes is smiling too, and she promises, “I won’t.”

“I designed it myself, you know! It took a week’s worth of replicator rations and quite a few hours on programming, but I finally got it perfect. Aaaand...”

Kes feels a weight encircle her skull, light and a little ticklish—oblong shapes poke softly through her hair. It settles atop her head, cutting smoothly across her forehead and looping the entire way around. It feels uneven, not exactly fabric, but gentle enough. It smells lovely, reminding her instantly of the hydroponics bay, though none of it _quite_ matches any of the species she’s been raising. Then Neelix tells her, “Open your eyes!”

Kes does. She drops her hands, and Neelix is holding out a mirror for it—Kes takes it and examines her surprise. 

“Neelix,” she breathes, already mesmerized with her reflection. “It’s beautiful!”

Neelix absolutely _beams_. He does like to boast that he knows her best, and he can top any gift anyone else ever gives her, and thus far, he hasn’t been wrong. The circlet she’s been gifted is a perfect culmination of everything Kes likes. It’s a headpiece made purely out of greenery, twisted around with artfully braided vines and a plethora of flowers, all different kinds and different colours. It’s a bright, gorgeous masterpiece that makes her feel like a character out of a storybook or song. It looks like it’d be right at home on a holodeck, but it’s real, right in her quarters. She’s never had an accessory so utterly charming. 

Her combadge beeps against her chest, and Kes taps it, though her gaze stays on her reflection. The Doctor’s voice informs her, _“Kes to sickbay. Ensign Waters has broken his arm—this is a perfect opportunity to teach you how to set it.”_

Kes answers, “I’ll be there in a moment, Doctor.” The line clicks to signal that it’s over. Kes rises out of her chair, though she keeps her gaze on the mirror a while longer.

Then she reminds Neelix, “Thank you.” She pecks him on the cheek and heads out into the hallway, proud to wear her crown.


End file.
